


How to write an SVU #SaveBenson fic

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Parody, With apologies to Pablo, he's probably a nice guy irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: My take on the typical Save Benson inspired fic. One made to mock the many tropes associated with it.





	How to write an SVU #SaveBenson fic

**Chapter 1: How to start it**

Oh noes! Willy has escaped from prison! How:

1\. Awakes from a Coma after X years. Willy remarkably has none of the typical muscular degradation or host of other symptoms that would come with awakening from a coma after a long amount of time should leave him barely able to stand. 

2\. Willy goes into seizures thanks to that one stupid jury woman's cupcakes. Even though logically the staff would treat him right there in the prison hospital instead of taking a convulsing man all the way out to the city to get treated.

3\. Willy snaps a cops neck and does terrible things a nurse at the same time without remarkably getting caught and with no one noticing the commotion.

4\. Willy remarkably knows Benson/Noah/Insert victim of the week here/ he location of his next target and is able to easily navigate his way there despite it being dark and him not being outside for months/years. 

5\. Willy uses his standard super villain teleportation powers to get inside a locked building.

\---

**THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS**

6\. The presence of an escaped criminal and known cop killer results in massive amounts of cops patrolling the streets, with his capture being a top priority-

Just kidding. Only SVU will be actively shown looking for Willy, the rest of NY will go on business as usual. The rest of the NYPD might as well not exist, in fact if they were all sucked into the same void as Stabler and Munch it would not affect the story at all.

6\. Olivia Benson, seasoned detective, instantly forgets all of her skills and is easily captured by Willy once again. If he tells her to come with him to rescue the victim of the week, she will not have hidden back-up at the meeting place to capture him alive, nor will she attempt to shoot him nonlethally in the arm, leg, or shoulder. 

(Remember, any gunshot wounds will just be treated as flesh wounds and not the blood draining, crippling hits they would actually be.)

7\. [INSERT 20+ PAGES OF BENSON TORTURE TIME HERE] 

8\. Have a scene or two of the SVU crew trying to find Benson. They will fail completely. In fact you can cut this scene out and not much will change.

9\. [INSERT 30+ MORE PAGES OF BENSON TORTURE TIME]

10\. Have a scene where SVU fails at their jobs while a known crime spree launcher is on the loose.

11\. Rinse and repeat.

12. **The Reversal:** Willy is defeated. **Either:** Benson finally remembers the times when she actually was a badass before fighting back and overwhelming the bastard/Rollins, Fin, or Stabler busts in and manages to take him down with a well placed shot. For this method to work, Willy has to discard/forget the Voorhees class Durabilty +5 jacket that let him survive Slasher Villain level wounds before hand. OR, Willy shoots himself. Unoriginal.

Either way, Willy's death will be very quick, a sentence or two. It will not get anywhere near as much description as the torture porn before hand. 

After that, he vanishes from the picture. Same as the competence of whoever wrote this and the NYPD. 

13\. 10+ chapters of after action healing. Lots of ship tease between Liv with Stabler/Rollins/Barba. In a very rare event stupid juror is actually punished for assisting Lewis. Happy End I guess? 

14\. Take a moment to realize what I just wrote, and sigh. 

15\. Go outside. Enjoy the Sun. Play a game. 

17\. Remember that as horribly written as this fic probably was, it wasn't as bad as the one were Gamer ISIS fought the NYPD.

-END


End file.
